


Written in Blood

by lachance



Category: Crows Zero (2007), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Король Сузурана – Ниджимура Шузо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Blood

_Crawlin' back to you_  
_Too busy being yours to fall_  
Arctic Monkeys

Один из отморозков Ханамии ещё держался на ногах, но жвачка, выплюнутая под ноги, оказалась отчётливо красной. Ниджимура тяжело поднялся на ноги, откашливаясь от забившей горло пыли, провёл ладонью по рассечённому лбу и почти удивлённо оглядел грязно-бурую полосу, оставшуюся на коже.

Мелкая морось, льющаяся с неба с самого утра, заливала глаза и сбивала пыль с асфальта в мутные потоки, со всех сторон стекающиеся в водосток. С трассы вдалеке сигналили машины, кто-то – даже не разберёшь, свой или чужой, – с самого начала наблюдал за дракой с высившегося на крыше перекошенного гриба вентиляционной трубы. Ниджимура прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть – и не смог, перед глазами снова помутилось от резкого движения, и он опустил голову.

Ханамия сидел, скрестив ноги, на бетонной плите, выступающей над ограждением бассейна не то пирсом, не то вышкой. Склонённая к плечу голова и сутулая спина, спокойная, расслабленная поза – и не скажешь даже, что большинству его приятелей сейчас не помешала бы скорая.

– Меньше экспрессии, – он даже не шелохнулся, когда Шузо на нетвёрдых ногах направился к нему, сквозь клокочущую злость очень холодно представляя, как сдавит беззащитное белое горло, а лучше – медленно сломает пару костей, к примеру, ключицу, навсегда оставляя едва уловимо изуродованными узкие ровные плечи, – сначала холодная голова…

Боль была острой, короткой, яростной. За болью в колени с силой ударил бетон, и моментально наступила темнота.

– А потом уже горячие руки, – Ханамия разочарованно покачал головой, отбрасывая в сторону докуренную до фильтра сигарету. Хара отложил арматуру и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках жвачки. Не найдя, нахмурился и жестом показал на лежащего у его ног Ниджимуру.

– А с этим что, капитан?

– Оттащи к его псам, – Ханамия брезгливо пожал плечами, а потом, подумав, покачал головой. – Хотя нет. Помоги сначала этим, – он кивнул на Ямадзаки и Фурухаши, бессознательно распластавшихся у ограждений, а потом легко спрыгнул на землю и склонился над Ниджимурой, с любопытством оглядывая грязные разводы на шее под форменным пиджаком. Повозиться в пыли пришлось всем.

Его собственный пиджак пока ещё оставался идеально чёрным.

– Зараза, – прошипел Ханамия, чувствуя, как от тяжести чужого тела, взваленного на плечи, подкашиваются колени, – что, не мог вовремя оглянуться и не пропускать удар?

Ниджимура хранил молчание. Ханамия покачал головой и, нахмурившись, пошел вперед по узкой асфальтированной дорожке к корпусу. Ступней толкая входную дверь, он успел заметить, как кто-то приблизился к краю крыши – высокая чёрная фигура, красно-рыжие волосы, лица не разобрать, – а потом, заметив внимательный взгляд, сделал несколько шагов назад, скрываясь из виду.

 

Приоткрыл глаза Ниджимура, едва его небрежно опустили прямо на жалобно скрипнувшую парту – стойкий. Ханамия нахмурился, пару раз похлопывая его по щекам, а потом вздрогнул от дребезжания стекла и едва успел рывком опуститься на колени, пропуская удар, чуть не пришедшийся прямо в затылок под аккомпанемент яростного выкрика. Кто вообще с такими воплями нападает со спины?

Рухнул на пол Хайзаки от простой подсечки. Рухнул, сшибая стулья и едва не проломив головой парту, плохо выкрашенные в седину отросшие волосы хлестнули по полу, а Ханамия быстро поднялся на ноги и почти меланхолично впечатал подошву тяжёлого ботинка в чужие хрустнувшие ребра. Хайзаки согнулся пополам от боли, судорожно глотая широко открытым ртом воздух.

– Хватит, – Ниджимура приподнялся на локте, с силой надавливая ладонью на висок, пытаясь справиться с головокружением, – прекратили. Оба.

Хайзаки замер, тяжело дыша, и смерил Ханамию яростным взглядом, явно обещающим продолжение вечеринки. Тот даже не обратил никакого внимания – только мягко рассмеялся, опуская голову так, что чёрные пряди упали на лицо, скрывая выражение глаз, и привычно сгорбился, засовывая руки в карманы.

– Уже берёшься приказывать?

– А тебе рёбра не дороги? – Ниджимура поднял голову, глядя прямо в глаза цепко и жёстко. – Хайзаки…

– Нет уж, – Ханамия выставил вперёд открытые ладони, – избавь меня от своего цепного пса.

Шузо вздохнул, вставая на ноги и поводя хрустнувшими плечами. В голове перекатывалась тугая боль, от которой, он знал, сейчас толком не помогут лекарства – разве что он дойдёт до больницы и ляжет под капельницу… На следующие недели две, нет, неприемлемо.

– Я могу избавить тебя ото всех твоих проблем, – ровно проговорил он, делая короткий шаг вперёд, глядя на собеседника сверху вниз, и Ханамия поднял голову – чёрные пряди коротко мазнули по шее, – бейсбольная бита, бетонная плита, строящийся мост…

– Как и я тебя, – в глазах плескалось тяжёлое глумливое веселье, – это пат, Ниджимура.

Пару мгновений он смотрел в чужие насмешливые тёмные глаза, потом улыбнулся едва заметно.

– Я могу перевернуть доску.

Ханамия сначала ухмыльнулся, потом узкие бледные губы дрогнули, и из горла вырвался единственный сиплый смешок, прежде чем он согнулся пополам от прерывистого хохота, больше смахивающего на тяжёлый кашель. Ниджимура поймал беспомощный злобный взгляд Хайзаки – тот, кажется, вовсе ничего из разговора не понимал. Ханамия вцепился жёсткими пальцами в его плечо под покрытым пылью пиджаком, а справившись с приступом хохота, мельком посмотрел на собственную ладонь, будто на ней могли остаться какие-то следы прикосновения. Развернувшись, он гибко обошёл замершего Хайзаки и направился к выходу.

– Когда решишь, на каком уровне играешь, – Ханамия остановился на пороге и прищурился, словно быстро что-то обдумывая, – приходи. Научу играть в дартс.

Он вышел, и Ниджимура наконец позволил себе опереться о край стола, выстанывая сквозь зубы что-то неразличимое от боли, скручивающейся во всём теле в тугие узлы.

*

Возвращались к станции вдвоём, отстав от толпы и наверняка пропуская нужный поезд. Хайзаки вытянулся, закинув руки за голову, на ходу разминая спину, и неловко взъерошил и без того растрепанные выбеленные пряди. Пыль стелилась под ноги, оседая на ботинках и штанинах, когда её взметало ветром в воздух, весенний день жарой выбивал кислород из лёгких, будто июнь уже наступил, и дальше – только ждать сентября. Ниджимура удобнее перехватил сумку на плече, всё ещё стараясь держаться прямо, хотя спина немилосердно болела после того, как один из парней Ханамии впечатал поперёк позвоночника подошву ботинка.

– Вот ублюдок, – снова в воздух проговорил Хайзаки, опуская руки и засовывая их в карманы – мысль о том, что Ханамии удалось уйти даже без пары отбитых рёбер, не добавляла ему миролюбия, – может, всё-таки поймать его в подворотне?

На возвышении под вентиляционной трубой и отсюда виднелась яркая белая надпись «Король Сузурана – Ниджимура Шузо». Постарался кто-то из своих, кто – он даже не стал выяснять. Вместо этого погнал всю пятёрку избавляться от излишков энергии на стритбольную площадку.

– Много силы и мало мозгов, – припечатал он тогда, жёстко глядя в лицо то скалящемуся Аомине, то раздражённому Хайзаки. Впрочем, оказалось, что звук удара вытертого мяча об асфальт сам по себе прочищает голову, а надпись теперь белела под ярким солнцем так, что её было видно практически с любой точки.

– Нет, – Ниджимура коротко пожал плечами, – лучше одна кобра, чем пять гадюк.

Пятёрка сорвавшихся с поводка отморозков самостоятельно с лёгкостью освоят логику школьного бунта – это очевидно. Нет, с Ханамией нужно было справляться другими способами. В идеале, его хотелось видеть союзником, а не врагом, ведь, в конце концов, мирные договоры заключаются там, где уже отгрохотала война.

– А ещё лучше – один мангуст, – Хайзаки ухмыльнулся, снова взъерошивая жёсткие волосы, и привычно скользнул языком по подушечке большого пальца, прежде чем опять убрать руки в карманы. На прищурившегося Ниджимуру он глядел со странной смесью вызова и ожидания – ожидания команды к драке.

Драться Ниджимура ненавидел. Но понимал, что это становится универсальным языком, когда ярость застилает разум, заставляя забыть человеческую речь.

Солнце алело на горизонте болезненно и тяжело. Удушливая жара нарастала, и он перекинул пиджак через плечо, оставаясь в одной посеревшей от пыли рубашке. Прореху на рукаве он даже не заметил, когда быстро смывал кровь, смешанную с потом и грязью, с рук и лица в туалете перед занятиями.

Этажом выше тем же самым наверняка занимался Ханамия. Только он смывал чужую кровь, не свою.

А потом – стены, покрытые граффити, с потолков иногда прямо на головы сыпется штукатурка, краска летит вниз сухими чешуйками или оседает неопрятными лохмотьями. На стёклах в сероватом узоре трещин дробится солнечный свет, пахнет пылью, мелом, старой побелкой – всем сразу. Хайзаки ухмыляется через плечо. Сказание о принцессе Кагуя.

Мелкие банды и отдельные отморозки, какие-то ублюдки, вообразившие себя чуть ли не наследниками самураев, бесконечные драки на заднем дворе, грязная мутная вода в бассейне, разбитые костяшки пальцев и редкие визиты якудза, которым перешел дорогу тот или иной кретин, короткая надпись, белеющая над крышей. Повесть о Гэндзи.

– Может, пару боев в Мортал Комбат? – Хайзаки выводит его из задумчивости, и он качает головой, пиная мелкий камешек носком ботинка.

– Нужно перевязать руку. Но потом можно и развлечься.

В его доме всегда в достатке бинтов, антисептика и обезболивающего, его дом – сам по себе больничная палата, самодостаточный бокс интенсивной терапии. Шузо умеет менять перевязки, вкалывать иглы внутримышечно и внутривенно, ставить капельницу, чутко прислушиваться к дыханию и за мгновения пересекать узкий коридор, чтобы добраться до телефона и набрать номер скорой.

Отец крепко спит, держа руку на животе.

Шузо в тесной кухне стягивает рубашку и, подумав, убирает её прямо в мусор – бетонная пыль въелась в белый хлопок, а прорехи на плечах и спине бесполезно зашивать. Он кидает флакон антисептика замершему на пороге Хайзаки, поворачиваясь к нему обнажённой спиной.

– Помоги мне.

Тот, закусив губу, быстро обрабатывает ссадины, стараясь, кажется, даже не дышать. Плечо Ниджимура перевязывает сам. Аккуратно, бегло, с явным знанием дела.

*

В обед немыслимая, не стихающая уже несколько дней жара вдруг пошла на спад, сменяясь холодным западным ветром. К вечеру должен был наконец начаться дождь. Настоящий ливень, а не липкая морось, размывающая пыль в жидкую, хлюпающую под ногами грязь. Ниджимура вытянулся прямо на бетоне и закрыл глаза, едва вслушиваясь в чужой спор.

– …это почти когнитивное искажение, – Ханамия ухмылялся, щурясь от жёсткого света бледного солнца в зените и расслабленно опираясь на заграждения, – тебе кажется, что ты умеешь думать.

– Урод, – Хайзаки подался было вперёд, пытаясь пнуть его куда-то в лодыжку, но, не дотянувшись, без особого разочарования лёг на спину, закидывая руки за голову.

– Представь, – он задумчиво покрутил в пальцах пешку, раздумывая над ходом, а потом подбросил её на ладони, – тебя окружили. Человек десять-пятнадцать, предположим, Сейхо…

– Предположим, твою голову проломил кто-то из якудза.

Ханамия высокомерно приподнял брови и отогнал от миниатюрной доски для сёги вьющуюся вокруг стрекозу.

– Разговаривать с уродцами вроде Цугавы – последнее дело. Будешь драться?

– Ага, – он пожал плечами, не открывая глаз, – пока не размажу каждого по бетону.

– Их десяток, – меланхолично напомнил Ханамия, склонившись над доской. – А ты один. И мог бы сбежать по крыше, а оттуда – по пожарной лестнице. Если бы хоть на секунду, – он отложил пешку и гибко потянулся вперед, чтобы чувствительно ткнуть поморщившегося Хайзаки сложенными пальцами в висок, – задумался.

 

Но когда они пришли за Акаши, тот тоже был один и даже не думал о побеге. Гибкая, тонкая фигура у бассейна, чернильная клякса над плёнкой мутной воды. Хайзаки ухмыльнулся, вскидывая на плечо бейсбольную биту, Ниджимура сел рядом, расстилая в пыли форменный пиджак.

Ханамия остался за их спинами, глядя сначала насмешливо и тяжело, потом – со скукой. Он предполагал, что из всей этой затеи ничего не выйдет. Здесь нужно больше, чем просто умение найти подход. Снова нарастала жара, и он отступил ещё на шаг назад, в тень, отмахиваясь от какого-то вьющегося над самым ухом насекомого да глубоко вдыхая привычный запах плавящейся пыли. Над их головами, над самой крышей всё ещё белела, цепляя взгляд, простая надпись светлой краской поверх покрытой граффити кирпичной кладки.

«Король Сузурана – Ниджимура Шузо».

Напряжённые плечи Акаши и прямая, жёсткая, военной выправки спина Шузо. Ханамия уткнулся затылком в стену и прикрыл глаза, думая что-то о мальчишках и монстрах и ещё о том, насколько всё было бы проще, если бы он мог забрать у Хайзаки биту, а потом с размаху опустить её прямо поперёк чьего-то хребта. Он выпрямился рывком, широко открывая глаза, и склонил голову к плечу, бегло оглядывая бассейн и бетонные опоры, и рыжие волосы Акаши, и его чёрный без единого пятна пиджак.

– Хайзаки, – негромко протянул он так, чтобы Ниджимура ничего не услышал, – у меня есть идея.

Если бы Акаши поддался на уговоры тогда, он бы нашёл пару простых аргументов для того, чтобы разубедить их. Он был умён, наблюдателен, а ещё с такой легкостью считывал вероятности, что иногда это походило на предсказание будущего, и Ниджимура быстро научился безоговорочно верить его словам. Но под нарастающую жару, стрёкот цикад в выгоревшей под солнцем траве, жужжание мух над мутной жижей в бассейне Ханамия потянул Хайзаки за рукав, отводя в сторону, и подался вперёд, говоря удивительно мягко:

– Он никогда не согласится на то, что я предложу. А ты согласишься. И так будет лучше для всех.

Шого избегал смотреть в лицо – скользил растерянным взглядом по серым трещинам в кирпичной кладке и перебитом асфальте, по тому, как солнце бросает блики на пыльные стёкла. Взгляд у Ханамии, когда он всё-таки посмотрел в глаза, оказался глумливым и жадным, но первый раз за всё время там не было ни раздражения, ни высокомерия.

Хайзаки осклабился, опираясь плечом о стену, и стараясь подавить какую-то отчаянную внутреннюю дрожь.

– Выкладывай.

 

Понадобилось не так много времени на организацию. Спустя всего пару дней у корпусов с визгом сирены остановилась машина скорой, а откуда-то с заднего двора вынесли носилки – человек на них был без сознания, зато под прорванной штаниной виднелась бурая корка засохшей крови, и тошнотворно белела выломанная кость. Едва ли дело ограничилось открытым переломом – скорее всего, рёбра тоже пострадали, обычное дело для потасовки.

Правда, позже разнёсся слух, что это не была простая драка – в тесном закутке между корпусом и оградой, там, где из окон просматривалась только петляющая возле школы трасса, Киёши Теппея окружили два десятка человек.

*

– Всё просто, – начал Ханамия, открывая третью по счёту бутылку и откидываясь, насколько позволяла низкая спинка стула, – почти Реставрация Мэйдзи. И когда сёгунат изживает себя, – он хмыкнул, делая короткий глоток и с негромким стуком ставя пиво на стол, – возникает необходимость в бунтовщиках.

Хайзаки приподнял голову со скрещенных на столе рук, и тяжело оглядел спокойное, бесстрастное лицо человека напротив. Ханамия недоуменно приподнял брови, ловя его взгляд, и тогда захотелось отвернуться. Не смотреть.

– Ты совесть свою успокаиваешь?

– У меня её нет, – он гибко пожал плечами, покручивая в пальцах крышку от бутылки.

– А что дисциплинарный комитет?

– Это самая интересная часть истории, – Ханамия прищурился и коротко облизал губы, подаваясь вперёд и упираясь локтями в столешницу, – знаешь, как сейчас все выглядит? Будто его избили свои.

Хайзаки выпрямился рывком, словно его ударило током, коротнуло одним разрядом с головы до ног. Взгляд, которым он сверлил лицо Ханамии, сделался напряжённым, недоверчивым, но тот будто даже не заметил – подвинул в центр стола блокнот, быстро чертя карандашные линии.

– Нас было пятеро, – ровно проговорил он, обозначая на схеме рядом себя и Киёши Теппея, а потом тут же вычеркивая, – бакуфу, если хочешь. Я шёлковый – практически шелкопряд, – кривая ухмылка на мгновение исказила черты лица, но потом выражение снова стало мягким и почти скучающим, – что до Киёши… Ты помнишь Хьюгу? Они друг друга едва терпели, это все знают.

«Так вот кто на самом деле твоя жертва».

Хайзаки медленно кивнул, против воли увлекаясь серыми линиями на белом листе, и больше совсем не глядя собеседнику в лицо.

– Остались трое. Хаяма, Небуя, Мибучи. С ними будет сложнее.

– А что потом?

На мгновение Ханамия улыбнулся – не прежней мягкой улыбкой, которая наверняка так легко подкупала незнакомцев, а кривой, тяжёлой, безумной ухмылкой Джокера, будто бы на считанные секунды исчез грим, открывая очертания изуродованного рта. Словно сквозь тонкую белую кожу с сеточкой кровеносных сосудов у нижнего века, едва заметную синеву щетины, признаки человечности проступил хитиновый покров и фасетчатые глаза насекомого.

В два коротких плавных жеста он перечеркнул все пять имен на листе двумя жирными скрещенными линиями, а потом вырвал листок из блокнота и смял в ладони, оставляя лежать на столешнице.

– Ты что, совсем не читал историю? Слава императору.

 

Всё прошло гораздо проще, чем они думали, потому что троица некоронованных генералов оказалась людьми Акаши. Ханамия присвистнул, наблюдая с крыши за тем, как они договариваются о чём-то посреди большой перемены, а потом, вдруг потеряв всякий интерес к их разговору, взобрался на парапет и свесил ноги вниз между прутьями решётки. На людей внизу он больше не смотрел – только на горизонт перед глазами.

Хайзаки сел рядом и посмотрел в том же направлении – потрёпанные новостройки соседствовали с пустырями, оставшимися от старых домов уродливыми проплешинами между одинаковыми башнями из стекла и бетона. Бесплодная, брошенная земля прямо посреди господства вечного индастриала.

– Уродливо, да? – Ханамия обхватил ладонями прутья, прижимаясь к металлу лбом, и продолжил вглядываться в горизонт до рези в глазах.

– Обычно, – буркнул Шого, откидываясь назад на локтях, и больше не глядя перед собой – только в небо. Расступившиеся облака не обещали дождей, солнце ещё не успело пролить весь запас накопленного жара, и день выдался по-весеннему мягким. Ханамия посмотрел вниз как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как Ниджимура опускает плечи, на мгновение сгорбившись, будто услышав что-то неприятное, а потом медленно кивает. И поднимает голову, безошибочно глядя туда, где сидят они: один – развалившись на тёплом бетоне и закрыв глаза, второй – по-детски болтая ногами в воздухе.

 

Отлетел к стене он от первого же удара. Никакая гибкость не помогла, когда на солнечное сплетение опустился тяжёлый ботинок и надавил так, что стало невозможно дышать. Ханамия резко попытался глотнуть резанувший горло воздух и едва не захлебнулся – так сжало гортань. Шого закричал что-то – для них обоих сейчас это был едва уловимый шум на грани слышимости – и рывком перехватил Ниджимуру за плечи, пытаясь оттащить в сторону, но тот оттолкнул его резким тычком и наклонился, сгребая Ханамию за воротник, поднимая на ноги так легко, словно он вовсе ничего не весил. Голова дёрнулась, как у куклы на пружинке, висящей на липучке на лобовом стекле машины, а потом он очень медленно перевёл взгляд на лицо Шузо и посмотрел глумливо, ласково и жёстко одновременно – будто полоснул лезвием по лицу.

Во всей пластике, в том, как он одним слитным движением сгруппировался, поднял руки, перехватывая запястье Ниджимуры и вынуждая разжать жёсткие пальцы, рванулся в сторону, мгновенно оказываясь в паре шагов, уходя из-под удара, Хайзаки со стороны почудилось что-то не человеческое, не звериное даже, а растительное. Так подчиняются течению ветра гибкие зелёные побеги. Он вмешался раньше, чем успел подумать – подался вперёд, втискиваясь между ними, получая кулаком под рёбра, конечно, но это уже было неважно. Ниджимура остановился, не успев занести руку для следующего удара, Ханамия ухмыльнулся с таким отвращением, что холодная волна прокатилась по внутренностям – вероятно, так чувствует себя тот, кого собираются потрошить.

Шузо опустил руки и медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, закрывая глаза. Когда он снова посмотрел на Ханамию, во взгляде почти не осталось злости – одно омерзение.

– Катись отсюда, – ровно проговорил он и развернулся, в несколько шагов пересекая узкую площадку у бассейна и толкая входную дверь.

Ханамия поднял голову и посмотрел на фигуру в школьной форме, застывшую на краю крыши. А потом ухмыльнулся и махнул рукой, словно приветствуя. Или прощаясь. Рассмотреть было непросто, но Шого показалось, что Акаши кивнул.

 

Ниджимуру он нашёл в раздевалке. Тот вздрогнул, услышав приближающиеся шаги, и рывком поднялся на ноги, но, увидев, кто остановился у шкафчиков, обмяк и потёр ладонью лоб, будто мучительно что-то решая.

– Пойдём, – сказал он наконец, видимо, так ни к чему и не придя, – пройдемся.

Небо со школьной крыши всегда казалось чертовски низким и близким, а если взобраться на гриб вентиляционной трубы, то поверх ограды было ясно видно, как мимо пролетают на своей высоте птицы, слышно, как в воздухе начинают стрекотать ночные насекомые. Багровое закатное солнце медленно клонилось к щетинящемуся новостройками горизонту, а к ногам подбирались чернильные тени от металлических прутьев. К привычной пыли примешивался новый запах – что-то от полевых цветов и масляной краски, что-то едва различимое.

– Вы надеялись, что вас никто не увидит? – Ниджимура в его сторону даже не смотрел – говорил сам с собой. – Или не заметит в толпе людей Ханамии? О чём ты думал?

– Я… – Шого запнулся, сглатывая, отчаянно не готовый к ответу, и замолчал, качая головой.

– Так и знал, – Шузо ухмыльнулся удивительно беззлобно и прищурился, наблюдая за тем, как на солнце медленно наползают розоватые облака – сплошь чистые, простые краски. Хайзаки только теперь почувствовал, что всё это время сжимал руки в карманах в кулаки, и медленно расслабил пальцы, чувствуя, как кожу саднит там, где он впился в мякоть ладони ногтями.

Он и сам не до конца понимал, что хочет сказать. Дело ведь не в Ханамии, не в Киёши, даже не в нем самом. Только в белой надписи на кирпичной кладке. «Король Сузурана – Ниджимура Шузо». Хайзаки медленно повернул голову, глядя на чёткий, красивый профиль, бесстрастное выражение лица, тёмные, коротко остриженные пряди, линию шеи над воротником пиджака. Шузо повёл плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы, хрустнул шеей, склоняя голову так, что ещё более чётко очертились кадык и линия челюсти, и он быстро отвёл глаза, чувствуя только, как судорожно заходится сердце – от страха, дурных предчувствий, смутного чувства вины и чёрт знает, чего ещё.

– Отморозки, – негромко проговорил Шузо наконец, глядя теперь прямо в лицо, – кретины. С чего ты взял, что у тебя достаточно мозгов для таких решений? – он поднял руку и каким-то очень простым жестом отвёл пряди с его лба. – Кто тебе позволил развязывать войну?

– Войны не будет, – пробормотал Хайзаки, едва заметно подаваясь вперёд, – не с ними.

– Посмотрим, – прохладная ладонь скользнула на затылок, мягко притягивая его к себе, и голос оставался спокойным, но взглядом Ниджимуры прожигало внутренности, – а пока я верю тебе.

*

А потом он сказал, что уезжает вместе с отцом в Америку. И тогда-то стало совсем паршиво.

Школу лихорадило третьи или четвёртые сутки, дисциплинарный комитет, который и до того с трудом справлялся с бесконечными драками, теперь вовсе сбивался с ног, едва понимая, кого хватает – зачинщиков или их жертв. Ниджимура проводил бесконечные часы на крыше – если поднять голову, можно было увидеть, как они с Акаши тихо переговариваются, и тот склоняет голову, будто покорно слушая – рядом с высоким, прямым, по-военному скроенным Шузо он казался особенно низким и лёгким, готовым сломиться от одного удара.

На самом деле, для того, чтобы его переломить, во всей школе не хватило бы бит, кулаков, горячих голов и арматуры. Хайзаки догадывался, о чём они говорят. Да все догадывались.

По вечерам они снова возвращались на станцию вместе, неспешно бредя вдоль потрепанной трассы, петляющей холмами. Мимо проносились бесконечные машины, иногда, заглушая разговоры, с сиренами проезжали полицейские или скорая, происходила жизнь.

– Таблеток в четверть чемодана, – он не улыбался, не смеялся, не шутил – первый раз на памяти Шого Ниджимуру действительно прорвало, – если меня загребут на таможне как наркоторговца – вернусь и буду жить в коробке в школьном подвале, потому что дом мы продали, и знаешь что? Денег всё ещё едва хватает на билеты и первый месяц, а дальше…

Хайзаки тоже не знал, что дальше. Это их теперь объединяло. Он начинал прикуривать одну от другой и смотрел исключительно под ноги – по асфальту вились витые трещины, на него ложились тени от проезжающих автомобилей или короткие отблески света от мигалок.

– Мы думали, что справимся, – его улыбка на мгновение сделалась безумной – или счастливой, не разобрать, – но всё это полная херня, потому что ты закончишь школу и начнёшь с нуля, и что у тебя будет, кроме пары сломанных рёбер?

Шого искоса посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил, удобнее перехватывая сумку на плече.

– Это как вылететь по травме из спорта, – Ниджимура всё продолжал, говоря отрывисто, с жёсткой отбивкой между словами, почти заставляя слушать себя внимательно.

– Можно стать тренером, – буркнул Шого наконец, едва заметно сгорбившись, – или менеджером.

– Якудза, что ли? Байкеры? – Шузо прищурился, вдруг снова становясь привычным собой – высокомерным, жёстким и удивительно спокойным, выдержанным настолько, что одно его присутствие не позволяло согнуть спину. – Ты этого хочешь?

– Не знаю, – признался Хайзаки наконец, сначала искоса глядя в лицо, а потом разворачиваясь всем телом и вставая прямо перед ним, вынуждая остановиться, – твою мать, я правда не знаю, – беспомощно добавил он.

Мимо прогрохотала фура дальнобойщика, невесть зачем решившего съехать днём на одну из городских трасс, взметнула в воздух клубы пыли, оседающей на лицах и воротниках. Ниджимура поднял руку, с усмешкой стряхивая пыль с его волос, а потом бегло скользнул ладонью по щеке.

– Так мало времени, – просто сказал он, сжимая в пальцах пуговицу на пиджаке и дёргая на себя. Едва ощутимо, но Хайзаки покорно подался вперёд. – Нужно хоть раз сделать что-то правильное.

А потом наклонился, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, потянул вниз, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и поцеловал.

*

Надпись о том, что Ниджимура Шузо – король Сузурана, кто-то замазал красной краской в первую же неделю. Вылезли наружу те, кто под белыми иероглифами на бурых кирпичах держался ниже травы, и Акаши приходилось несладко: ранее слаженная, бесперебойно работавшая система разваливалась на куски, ему пришлось быстро учиться выбирать, когда нужно давить, а когда идти на уступки. Угадывал он не всегда. Хайзаки вдруг остро понял разницу между тем, как спина остается прямой под ударами, не позволяющими согнуться, и как возможность расправить плечи растёт из чудовищно жёсткой внутренней морали, крепкой сборки, упрямой силы, не направленной против себя самого.

Акаши начинали бояться, как чудовища, но его имя так и не появилось над школьной крышей.

Хайзаки уходил к бассейну, где теперь стало совсем безлюдно, и расстилал пиджак, моментально засыпая, едва под позвоночником оказывался жёсткий бетон. Не снилось ничего, хотя могли бы видеться стойки регистрации в аэропорту и мелкие пластиковые пуговицы на голубой рубашке. Толком проститься не получилось. Отыграть всё упущенное время – тоже, время на пыльной трассе весенним вечером кончилось, как таковое.

Он даже не услышал, как его медленно окружила вся пятерка – Сэто, Фурухаши, Хара и ещё двое, имена которых он позабыл. Шого вяло задумался о том, что не говорил с Ханамией после драки на крыше, только пару раз сталкивался в школьных коридорах, но остановить себя на пороге опасной мысли своевременно помог несильный удар носком ботинка под ребро.

– Нарываешься? – Хайзаки лениво перевел взгляд на нападающего, даже не подумав пошевелиться, и тот низко наклонился, лопая пузырь жвачки едва ли не у самого лица. Потянуло химической вонью клубничной отдушки. Здорово хотелось протянуть руку и сжать пальцы прямо на горле, почувствовать, как что-то хрустнет, как под ладонью в гортани застревает вдох…

Он закрыл глаза.

– Капитан передаёт привет, – протянул он, снова обдавая лицо запахом клубники.

– Почему вы зовёте его капитаном? – Хайзаки приподнялся на локтях, и теперь ему действительно стало интересно. – Как в грёбаном спортивном клубе.

На мгновение Хара, видимо, растерялся, а потом беззлобно ухмыльнулся, выпрямляясь.

– Пошли. Уговаривать не будем.

– Будете, – протянул он в ответ, смерив тяжёлым взглядом всю пятерку. Гадюки. Гадюки, кобры, пауки, крысы и падальщики, и никакого мангуста, чтобы сожрать их всех. На ноги он всё-таки поднялся, пошёл следом, и так понимая, куда. Зачем только Ханамии потребовалось за ним посылать? Рано или поздно он пришёл бы сам.

 

Кто-то должен пытаться навести хоть шаткое подобие порядка, кто-то – пытаться порядок подорвать, а кто-то – наблюдать за этим с крыши. Привычный порядок вещей. Ханамия сидел на низком парапете, глядя то вниз, себе под ноги, то в знакомую до последней черты линию выщербленного горизонта – трассы, многоэтажки, пустыри, неон, стекло и бетонные плиты. За спиной поверх алого пятна уже появились какие-то новые надписи, никак не связанные с Ниджимурой или Акаши – что-то о том, что когда Точиги размажут по площадке Хиросима Драгонфлайс, об этом узнает даже Си-Эн-Эн.

Он откинул голову, глядя через плечо с привычной ленивой насмешкой – никакого желания добить, одно любопытство. Любопытство птицееда. Хайзаки сел рядом, скрестив ноги, и услышал, как, переговариваясь, пятеро по очереди спускаются по шаткой, проржавевшей пожарной лестнице, а потом стало совсем тихо. От густого жара едва заметно подёргивался рябью воздух, и казалось, что их разделяет какая-то дрожащая муть, которая, впрочем, не мешала Шого ясно видеть…

– Рад, что ты невредим, – Ханамия неприятно ухмыльнулся, откидываясь назад на вытянутых руках.

…в одно мгновение считывая вероятности так же чисто и просто, как, вероятно, делает это Акаши Сейджуро. Он возьмет своё – это очевидно, но до этого паучья тварь успеет сыграть на его нервах, вероятно, стравливая разрозненные банды между собой.

– Странно, что никто до сих пор не свернул тебе шею, – Шого осклабился, в первый раз за всё время выдерживая этот глумливый взгляд прямо в лицо.

И осторожно подбираясь к тому, чтобы постепенно вывести из игры их всех – от истерически преданного Мибучи Лео до почти готового перебежчика Аомине Дайки. Предлагать он ничего не будет, лучший аргумент в споре по версии Ханамии Макото – открытый перелом голеностопа.

– Мы живучие, – мягкая улыбка не вязалась с выражением глаз.

Справиться с самим Акаши будет до смешного просто, Ханамия бы сказал, что нужно просто перестать считать бейсбольную биту метафорой. С оружием и так ходил каждый второй но – Шого почти передёрнуло, когда он вдруг понял, осознал от начала и до конца – у желания подмять под себя и взобраться по чужим головам на вершину Сузурана всегда были границы. Максимум близости – это лезвие ножа у горла, а вовсе не хруст, с которым под ударом со спины ломаются шейные позвонки.

Хайзаки ничего не ответил, но от него и не ждали ответа. Он на мгновение прикрыл веки ладонью, когда бледный свет солнца, вышедшего из-за туч, вдруг неприятно резанул по глазам. Будущее разворачивалось прямо перед глазами с треском кинопленки. Он видел, как Хаяма, который смеялся, даже получив ногой в живот, вдруг замолчит, если на носке ботинка будет заострённый металлический наконечник. Видел, как Ханамия одобрительно хмыкнет, вычёркивая одно имя за другим из длинного списка. Даже видел, как однажды не выдерживает – сминает в пальцах жёсткий воротник форменного пиджака, а губами – приоткрытый глумливый бледный рот, видел, как Ханамия встаёт на колени, как где-то на границе помутнения рассудка он сам давит ладонью на затылок, грубо сжимая в пальцах гладкие чёрные пряди, вынуждая глубже взять в рот. И как ему позволят это сделать, и позволяли всё это время – просто до сих пор он был слеп.

А потом после очередной яростной драки или быстрого секса, или долгого разговора, или монотонного пешего перегона вдоль трассы к станции в паре миль к югу, Ханамия решит, что больше не осталось внешних врагов, и пора взяться за внутренних.

– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – Хайзаки прокашлялся после долгой паузы, и он вздрогнул, будто успел забыть о его присутствии. Солнце медленно клонилось к пропыленному горизонту, и с площадки снова послышались чьи-то выкрики, разговоры, громкий смех.

– О дипломатии, – хмыкнул Ханамия, даже не пытаясь заставить голос звучать мягче – прозвучало именно так хрипловато и грубо, как должно было быть, – и бейсбольных битах. Интересует?

Хайзаки негромко рассмеялся и откинулся назад на выпрямленных руках, так и не решив, что ответить.


End file.
